Things that Shouldn't be Done we often do anyway
by KingRabbit
Summary: Lavi challenges Allen to a game of strip poker while they wait out a storm. And loses. AllenxLavi yaoi


**This was done as a request from a friend of mine. Yeah, I tried. **

**Disclaimer: really? i need to say it? well too bad! I don't own it! uh crap... fail?**

Things That Shouldn't Be Done (We Often Do Anyway)

Sometimes, even Lavi had to realize that there are some things that just shouldn't be done. Challenging Allen to a couple rounds of poker was one. Challenging Allen to a couple rounds of strip poker was also one of them. Challenging Allen to a few rounds of strip poker while drunk was another one. But challenging Allen to a couple rounds of strip poker while drunk where the first to lose three hands had to take a drink and do something the other requested was definitely something that shouldn't be done.

Lavi, unfortunately, seemed to like doing what he wasn't supposed to.

"S'not fair!" Lavi exclaimed, his words slurred and almost incomprehensible.

"You wanted to play." Allen said, his grin demonic and his eyes glinting evilly. "Now if I recall correctly, that was three hands."

Lavi mumbled as he stood and removed his shirt and pants, tossing them into a pile with his other stuff. The cool air hit his skin, making him shiver slightly. After a moments consideration, he decided that his eye patch could be counted as clothing and removed that instead of his underwear, which was all that was left on him. He watched as Allen leaned back in the chair he sat in, his face thoughtful.

"Hmm, what shall I have you do for me?" He said, tapping his index finger against his temple. Suddenly his eyes lit up, the grin on his face growing. "I know, come here a moment. And bring your headband."

Eyes narrowing, Lavi complied, sorting through his garments until he found what he was looking for and walking over to Allen, who reached for the loop. Handing it to him, he was caught off guard as Allen took hold of his wrist and yanked him closer until Lavi was straddling him. It was a bit awkward but somehow they got it to work.

All Lavi could do was be surprised as Allen began kissing him. At first it was just their lips that touched, but then Allen took it further by using his tongue to nudge open Lavi's lips. With a small gasp, he allowed him entrance. Soon he felt like he was drowning with the way Allen made him moan, silencing his gasps with every touch. Their tongues twined before Allen flicked it under Lavi's own tongue then moved it up and began stroking the roof of his mouth.

Lavi jerked back with a drunk laugh, using his tongue to scratch where the other had just touched. Allen gave him a quizzical look.

"It tickles." Lavi said with a grin. Allen rolled his eyes, pulling them back together. This time when he tickled the roof of the others mouth, he didn't let him break away. Lavi kept having to remind himself to breathe through his nose, cursing his need for oxygen.

While Lavi's hands had been grasping at Allen's collar, the white-haired exorcist had been cupping his jaw with one hand while the other had been wrapped around him, pulling his as close as he could. Now though, Allen's hands began to roam, gliding over Lavi's skin before settling on his nipples. He pinched and squeezed the buds, eliciting a moan from deep within Lavi's throat. When Lavi broke the kiss, Allen attacked his neck, sucking and nipping the sensitive skin there, slowly moving lower. He paused at his collar bones, nibbling on them, leaving marks on the light flesh. The whole time, Allen's hands had not stopped teasing Lavi's nipples, causing him to arch into the touch, his breath hot in Allen's hair. When his mouth replaced his left hand, Lavi felt aforementioned left hand move lower.

He gasped when Allen began rubbing his member through his underwear, moaning loudly at the feeling. Being a bookman, he didn't exactly get laid on a regular basis seeing as having a sex life often proved fatal in his line of work. He felt more than heard Allen chuckle, the vibrations creating a new sensation. Moaning again, his hips pushed into Allen's hand, trying to feel more.

Allen tugged that the drawstring that held the clothing piece up, revealing his stiff member as the pants fell. He didn't know why, but Lavi had the sudden urge to blush like a schoolgirl. Reasoning being he's never done this before. With any gender. He'd never really noticed these things, or had any desire to participate in them. That's not to say he didn't know how, it was just that he wasn't sure. It kind of made his foggy mind glad that he wasn't the pitcher in this. He vaguely wondered if that should hurt his pride as a man.

His pride would have to wait in line, though. He moaned again, this time low, as Allen began stroking his aching member. Though it was slow, it made fireworks go off in his eyes. The friction, the heat, everything, it all caused him to go into a frenzy. His hips jerked into the touch, seeking more. Lavi heard Allen chuckle, his lips nibbling and kissing his neck. He felt like he was drowning in the heat, not that he minded.

Lavi felt Allen's hand slide along his skin until it began circling his-whoawhoawhoawhoa! He stiffened eyes snapping open (when had they closed? he couldn't remember) and he stared down at Allen. Allen looked back at him with eyes filled with dark heat and lust. He swallowed hard, shivers running up across his body as he watched. He liked the look. He loved it. It meant he could let his control go and not have to worry.

The look promised him something. It promised to make him scream. It promised him the best night of his life. And he'd be damned if he didn't accept the promise. So he did.

He leaned in and gave Allen a hungry kiss, the hand on his backside continuing its massaging and probing, until finally, it slipped in. Lavi fidgeted at the initial discomfort of Allen's middle finger entering him, though he soon adjusted. He gave an open-mouthed moan as the finger started moving inside him.

"A-Allen!" He gasped. Soon the first finger was joined by a second. he hissed out a curse as he felt himself being stretched. The fingers moved, sometimes in a scissoring motion, other times thrusting in and out. Just when he finally adjusted to them, Allen added a third. He cried out at the pain, causing Allen to pause.

"Lavi?" He asked, kissing his jaw.

"I'm fine." He lied, biting his lip in order to stay quiet.

"If you say so." And so Allen continued. Lavi panted silently, his breaths quick and shallow. After a while, the pain slowly turned to intense pleasure, making him pant for a whole different reason. He moaned for the umpteenth time that night, his voice echoing throughout the small hotel room. He felt as if he was trying to reach something, though he bring himself couldn't care what it was. The heat pooled in his abdomen, snaking its way up his spine, and setting his nerves on fire. He rested his forehead against Allen's shoulder, back arching into him.

"Allen-HAAH!" He cried out as he found his unexpected release. He moaned low, sighing as the euphoric feeling filled his being, his body shaking from the force of it.

"Amazing Lavi, I've only been using my fingers and your already like this." Allen said. The whole time his fingers had been preparing Lavi, his other hand had been stroking his member and was now coated with white, which contrasted boldly against the blood red of his hand.

"Y-your enjoying this far to much..." Lavi whispered, slowly settling.

"I'm not the only one." Allen replied, his smile dark and demonic. Unable to deny the statement, Lavi merely huffed, earning a chuckle from Allen.

Allen began kissing his neck. At this rate he was going to leave a mark that'll be pretty hard to explain to everyone when they got back to headquarters.

"W-what are you doing?" Lavi exclaimed, struggling to pull away. He only succeeded in making himself fall to the floor, still weak from his earlier release.

"Did you think that was it?" Allen asked, standing over Lavi. He took hold of his hand, holding tight as Lavi tried to pull it away. He then grabbed the other one as Lavi attempted to peel his hand off. Holding them together in one hand, Allen pulled Lavi's headband out of his back pocket where he had stored it and proceeded to use it as a binding to tie the others wrists together.

"HEY! Not cool! Let go!" Lavi slurred, yanking but being unable to pull away. Pulling him to his feet, Allen whirled Lavi until his stomach was practically lying on the table, playing cards scattering. Undoing his pants and letting them fall, Allen pressed against Lavi, who shivered at the feel, moaning his name. A half moan, half sigh escaped his throat as Allen pushed into him. Squeezing his eyes tight at the sudden flair of pain, he lost himself as it was laced with pleasure.

Allen kissed his back as he waited for Lavi to adjust to the intrusion. After he deemed he had waited long enough, Allen pulled out and gently pushed back in. He set a steady pace, eliciting a heavy moan from Lavi. Slowly the pace quickened and neither knew who it was moaned.

"So warm, Lavi.." Allen whispered. Every time he snapped his hips forward, he'd let out a small grunt, causing Lavi to moan in response. He kissed Lavi's wrists, which he still held tightly. Leaning forward without breaking stride, he left a series of hickeys on his back.

It was too much. Especially when Allen changed his angle, hitting a point that made Lavi cry out. Allen slowed to a stop.

"What language was THAT?" He asked. He was familiar with some languages, but not many.

"Russian. I Think..." Lavi gasped back, whimpering at the lack of movement.

"Huh..." Allen began again, much to Lavi's delight. He moaned again as the pleasure returned. When Allen hit that spot again, he cried out once more. It was a real turn-on for Allen, hearing Lavi speak in different languages. With each strike against Lavi's prostate, he'd cry out in a language. It changed with each stroke. He was able to identify a few, but wasn't sure what he was saying.

Slowly the heat pooled again, it began spreading across every inch of his body. The pain, laced intricately with pleasure, created a euphoric feeling, making everything surreal. He felt he was drowning in it. Nothing he has ever felt could compare to this. He never wanted it to end.

And all too soon, it did. But he'd be damned if he said the sensation didn't leave him with a bang.

The whole while it was as if he was pulling a rubber band, and then finally the rubber band snapped. With a silent moan, he came hard, his body shaking like a leaf in the wind.

"A-Allen..." Lavi moaned, purring at the sensation that filled him. He's seen a lot in his life, but nothing compared to the light show that traveled across his vision.

With a moan of his own, Allen came deep inside Lavi. He fell forward onto him, kissing the back of his neck and leaving a few more marks.

"It sounds like the storm has passed..." Allen whispered, nuzzling into the crook of Lavi's neck.

"We... We should probably get going... soon." Lavi replied, finally getting his body to stop shivering.

"But not yet." Allen yawned. He stood, pulling out of Lavi and walked over to the bed, dragging the other by his still bound hands. When they were settled under the cover, still naked and covered in a mixture of sweat and cum, they both closed their eyes.

"But not yet." Lavi agreed. He snuggled closer and with a final kiss, both drifted off to sleep.

**I'm sorry Lavi... I still wuvs you... and so does your new seme... hmm... i still feel awkward about writing Allen as the seme... but anyway, review?**


End file.
